


freeze, stab, and pose real good

by quaintrellieliving



Category: BlazBlue, Under Night In-Birth (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, could be read as shippy but honestly i dont see it, edgelords being friends, so BBCrossTag got me thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaintrellieliving/pseuds/quaintrellieliving
Summary: Seth and Jin Kisaragi are.. Sort of similar. Aren’t they both self proclaimed rivals? From seeing someone pair them up in BBTag.. Well, I just can’t resist. Two fighting game edgelords.. Work together, surprisingly well.





	freeze, stab, and pose real good

“..Jin Kisaragi. I’d much prefer that if we are to work together, that we are better off just leaving me to the  _ actual  _ fighting.”

 

A cold introduction, much expected from what appeared to be an already cold and harsh individual. Seth could almost roll his eyes farther into his skull if he tried. (Although, Hyde had once may have said the same thing about him.. Not like that mattered.)

 

“It’s Seth. And please, if you go out fighting, I’ll see you dressed for your own burial.”

 

“Excuse me?” Jin reacts to Seth’s quip almost immediately, an eyebrow of his arched up- In anger. “I won’t be needing such a thing. Forget it. If you can pull up your own weight, then I don’t care.”

 

“Likewise.”

 

A cold conversation, dropped immediately. Seth could care less about what had transpired, and as long as he could fight, he would not object or be too against the matter. In fact, maybe it would be refreshing to fight with someone who didn’t blather too much. 

 

Absolutely perfect for an assassin, at least.

* * *

 

Jin does not remember too well if he had any dealings with assassins, other than some quite noisy ninjas... But other than Seth, none had simply come to mind, as everyone he remembered had no qualms when it came to upfront battle. 

But it is not like such a thing matters. Seth works.. Fast as a partner, and even going so far as to surprise Jin when it came to the other’s.. Decent damage output. 

“..Good. It seems you’re not totally worthless.” Jin lets his words of praise(?) fall from his mouth unceremoniously, perhaps even sounding hollow to outsiders. 

“I know. They were caught in your ice- It gave me entrance to stab them.”

Seth’s praise in return feels stilted. 

“Of course. Yukianesa will never fail in the ice element. Your quick work with your blades will do well to punish them when they are encased.”

With the conversation shifting more into strategy, Jin lets himself relax, to a certain point. He remains guarded in the presence of the assassin, but as for their times in battle together, not once had Jin felt considerably threatened by the other directly. 

Even when it came to Seth’s projectiles, not once had Jin felt the need to prepare himself. He simply had to wait and see when his opponents would be caught by the peculiar orb’s power, and unleash his own attack. 

Jin had made sure that in return, Yukianesa’s ice would not aim themselves at Seth. 

“Well, it’s common sense. As long as we can keep working like that, our opponents couldn’t hit us if they tried.” Speaking more casually, Seth couldn’t help but adapt to this partnership. He had been more lethal than before fighting with Jin, and it seems that Jin too, was pleased with their results. 

“..I do understand that, you realize. I was simply clarifying it for you. But forget it. We will meet again the next duel.”

“Works for me.” In solitude, Seth can only be grateful that Jin was not quite like all the sword wielders he knew. 

* * *

 

“Tch-”

 

Seth immediately side steps away when his opponent falls to the floor on their face. 

 

The battle was incredibly exhausting, but once he made his distance, he couldn’t help but pose all too familiarly when supposedly adjusting his scarf. 

 

But this time, it felt.. different. To Seth’s back, he could feel the weight of his partner, Jin Kisaragi, his back pressed to his own. Jin waves his own hand, and what seems to be a show of what appears to be a flurry of snow, forming an arc around Seth’s face. 

 

“Is that- That how you celebrate?” 

 

“What? Are you against something as simple as a little show? I did not take you to be so plain, Seth.” Jin huffs, not quite pleased with the other’s reaction. 

 

“..No. It’s only a bit cool.”

 

“Was- Was that a damn pun-?!”

**Author's Note:**

> this one was a bit short compared to my standards honestly, but i rlly wanted to write these two when i saw them on a team in bbtag- i have not been keeping up bb at all to be too confident on how i wrote jin here, and i couldnt bring myself to write edgier lines for seth- so yes, this was rlly self indulgent jsdjsjdsjd BUT feel free to follow me on tumblr @quaintrelleliving !


End file.
